


Feelings of Life

by Jeany_Beany



Category: my hero acadamia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Izuku lost SOME of his emotions due to an accident, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeany_Beany/pseuds/Jeany_Beany
Summary: Izuku Midoria was a normal eight year old when one day there is an accident. The poor boy is diagnosed with brain damage though they were able to fix it, mostly. Izuku loses some of his emotions though the majority still remain. Izuku goes through life like a person with no fear of what is to come, he is reckless, but he is loved. This is the story of how the boy with no fear becomes the world greatest hero!





	1. The start of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have made a fanfic. Honestly I have know idea what I am doing XD. But I had an idea of a what if Izuku lost some of his emotions scenario, that’s the basic gist of this. So yah :)  
> I will probably write 1-3 sections per chapter based on the size of each one. I am not very good at long ones:D I really hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I haven’t really decided on a name but if you have any suggestions then please be my guest

Section 1 Diagnosis  
****Izuku had always been frail and small, he was reminded of it everyday now. Kachan, Katski Bakugo, was once a nice friend he would hang out with, but one day he got power and was changed into a monster. Kachan picked on him now, to him Izuku was know as Deku, a helpless weakling, that couldn’t do anything on his own. Izuku thought one day the old Kachan would come back and that’s why he stuck around. Now it was clear he was never coming back.

********

“Kachan, why do you have to be so mean!” Izuku cried, tears spilled down his face like a waterfall just after winter.

“Heh” Kachan chuffed, “Why do you have to be so weak DEKU!”

The last thing Izuku remembered was Kachan quickly raising his explosive hand up towards the sun, and it coming back down with blinding speed.  
—  
“IZUKU!” His mom cried, “Izuku! It’s going to be Ok!” She reassured him. Before unconsciousness took him again, he noticed the back of his head was oddly wet. He opened his eyes momentarily again, all he could see was a light so bright he thought he was going to heaven then his eye dropped closed once more.  
—  
Izuku was very sleepy, it was hard for him to open his eyes. Slowly he blinked them open, he was somewhere strange he had never been in this room before. His mother was muttering in the corner, he thought she sounded very sad, he couldn’t understand.

“How could an eight year old boy do this” She went on saying. 

“Mom where are we?” Izuku asked sleepily, she was startled.

“Oh my goodness Izuku! How are you feeling baby! Are you ok?” She was frantically asking questions.

“Mom I’m ok, but where are we?” He asked again

“Oh! We are in the hospital.” She composed herself, putting on a fake smile just for Izuku, he knew it was fake.

There was something different something missing inside him. He could feel it, this sensation distracted him from the real world. He realized he was staring off into space and pulled himself back.  
Izuku could see the emotions his mother was feeling, not quite see but he could internally sense what she was feeling. He puzzled at her, why where they in the hospital? He thought.

A man in hospital garb came through the door quietly.

“Why are you nervous?” Izuku questioned.

The man whirled around in surprise.  
“What a shock, he had a hidden quirk all this time!” The doctor rose his eyebrows inquisitively. “That is not what I came in here for though.”

The man had said it so casually Izuku almost giggled, but stifled it. Instead him and his mother whipped their heads towards each other at the same moment. Izuku curious to see what his mothers reaction was and if he could see her emotions again. There was a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He conclusively decided that, that is why he was in the hospital and the doctor was going to tell him what exactly happened to him. 

“What?” Inko said clearly confused. The doctor shrugged off her question.

“I will explain in a minute” the doctor said instead. 

“Izuku right?” The doctor didn’t give Izuku the chance to confirm, “Do you know what happened to you, do you remember anything?”

Now the doctor paused to let Izuku answer. “Umm, I think you might have to tell me what happened to me first” Izuku inquired “if you tell me how I got hurt then it might help me a bit” He said hastily, noticing the confused look on the gentleman’s face.

“Well, Izuku, you were hit in the back of the head by a hard object. The object struck the Limbic System, which is basically at the bottom of your skull,” the  
doctor explained.

“The part, very unfortunately, that was effected the most was the amygdala, that part mostly controls your emotions, based on the parts that were damage you probably have lost some emotions and compulsions which are, fear, the compulsion to cry, nervousness (he winked probably at how Izuku had noticed how he was nervous earlier), the ability to be startled, and a not so good bonus you might have lost the ability to feel physical pain but thankfully nothing more.That situation is just what we think happened.”

It all came flooding in, the glowing hand in front of the sun, him falling away, a sharp pain at the back of his head, then darkness. Izuku then explained the experience with the doctor. He purposely use the name Kachan for fear that his old friend might get into trouble. The doctor nodded and gave the possibility that he fell backwards and hit a rock on the ground.

“Ok so a hidden quirk?” Izuku’s mom asked as soon at the doctor had replied.

“You probably already know this but, a hidden quirk is a quirk either barely noticeable or has to be put under specific conditions in order to activate.” 

Inko nodded solemnly. 

“Izuku, has one of those, in this case he had to lose some of his emotions to gain the ability to see others’ emotions.”

“That’s kind of twisted if you really think about it” Izuku commented, once again startling the doctor.

“You know I think he also gained reasoning, and logic skills that are beyond what his current comprehension levels z should be at eight years old.”

They left the hospital a few days later, the news was still sinking in. They still didn’t know what to feel or think. Izuku had a quirk, he had also lost a part of him he wound never get back. He looked at his mother, she seemed distressed, maybe at the fact that her little boy had lost something that should never be lost to anyone.  
————————————————————————  
Section 2 A New Friend  
The car ride home was silent. The doctor had given Izuku medicine that would stave off any infections, in case he gained one. He saw the distressed emotion she was feeling again, deep inside. 

“Izuku what would you like to eat for lunch today, hospital food is never the best, except for maybe the jello” Izuku giggle at the comment, Inko was pleased that she could make her little boy laugh still.

“I don’t know, surprise me!” Izuku smiles at his mother, she smiled back sweetly.  
—  
They arrived at a quaint cat café, Izuku always loved this place. They cats were all very nice, excluding a single cat named Kyarī. Izuku was the only one out everybody she would ever tolerate petting her.

“I didn’t think we would get any costumers today!” A little old lady said from behind the counter. Her name was Chīsana Hana,she goes by Hana, and she ran the place 

“Where are all the cats?” Izuku’s mom asked

“We couldn’t pay the bills so we have to close” she referred to her and her grandson who barely came around anymore. “We had to move the cats to the back room so we could clean up” 

“Can I see Kyarī?” Izuku asked  
Hana led Izuku and his mother to the back room, it was colorful and cozy. There were cat perches everywhere ever though the room wasn’t very large. Izuku called Kyarī’s name once and a shaggy, white cat with grey ears, nose, and feet came patting up straight for Izuku. He crouched down and started scratching her favorite spot, which was right behind her left ear.

“What are you going to do with all the cats?” Izuku’s mom asked sadly.

“Well I am planing to give them to a no kill shelter but all the ones I can find will only be Abel to fit 11-13 of them I will adopt 2-3 but that leaves 1-2 without a home.” Hana looked at the floor sadly. Inko got an idea. 

“So, what if we took one off your hands.” Izuku’s face lit up at his mothers words. Hana also became much happier.

“That would be amazing then they would all have a home” there was a little sparkle in Hana’s eye as she said it. Izuku could feel the pure joy emanating off of her.

“Izuku I am guessing you want to take home Kyarī home.” Izuku nodddd vigorously.

“Because you are so kind you can take her personal cat bed, her favorite food, a harness and leash and a bag of her preferred kitty litter. She is also potty trained so no need to worry about that. I won’t need all of this stuff anymore so it’s best I get it off my hands!” Hana grabbed all of the things that she had mentioned and put them in a plastic bag for them. 

Inko grabbed the items, words of gratitude spilling out her mouth like a waterfall. Hana shrugged off the thanks by also saying thank you many times over. Izuku watched them with his own gratitude for his mother hidden secretly.

“Do mind if we buy some lunch off of you.” Izuku’s mom said smiling.

“It is on the house for you two!” Hana shot back.

“Izuku what would you like” his mother asked him.

He put on the largest smile he could manage and pointed at a homemade jelly doughnut, with a side of assorted fruit, and milk. His mother just asked for a simple strawberry yogurt.

Kyarī curiously walked to the plastic bag holding all of her things. She obviously seemed confused, jumping up to Izuku’s lap as if to ask him what was happening. Izuku’s smiles and laughed at her. He enjoyed his doughnut in joyful bliss.  
—  
After some time Izuku and his mother bid Hana farewell. With an oddly sad smile Izuku’s mom told him to put on Kyarī’s harness. Then he felt Hana’s emotions there was the sad happiness that was in his mothers eyes. All Izuku could feel was happiness.  
Kyarī really wanted to go and explore the outside world, tugging at her leash. Izuku almost felt bad that he was just going to put her into their car. Izuku let her sniff all the way around the car before nudging her in carefully. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.  
Izuku popped into the car and buckled his seatbelt immediately. Kyarī picked a nice spot on Izuku’s lap and lied there. He could tell she trusted Izuku, for whatever reason.  
—  
“I don’t feel very different” Izuku had been thinking about it for a while. “I don’t feel like I am any different other than the hurting in the back of my head, also how long was I out for?”  
His mom didn’t even twitch, but he could tell she was thinking of the perfect thing to say.  
“I guess we will just have to wait and see.” She smiled and kept her eyes focused on the road. They were still a little way seats from home, Izuku fell asleep.  
—  
Izuku was startled when he woke up. They had come to a stop on a bck road they often drove down to go to their favorite hiking place. He did remember the trail was just behind their complex. So he happily went along with it. The sky was almost completely dark the salmon pinks, yellows, oranges, and reds of the sunset were fading away in a spectacular cacophony of color. Izuku was stunned the sunset was always blocked by buildings, but on this vegetation surrounded road there it was startling in all its grandeur.

He must have said that out loud because his whipped her head towards him not watching the road, he saw her eyes well up with tears of a sort of happy, and awed emotion. Then Izuku saw an extremely large ussari black bear lope into the road. Izuku screamed for his mother to look but it was to late. His mother swerved off the road hitting a large tree in a desperate attempt to avoid hurting the bear.

Kyarī leaped and scrambled know what was going to happen. Izuku slammed painfully into something, an airbag, the dash of the car maybe. His mother let out a squeaky gasp sound that was cut short by her also hitting something with most likely her head. A throbbing pain in the back of his head made him go out cold.

—————————————————————


	2. Respect the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one Izuku is once again struck by his old bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter left kind of a cliff hanger. :) I have written out another chapter to fulfill your curiousities. I have also added a character development or two to Izuku. I made him 10 years old and he lost his ability to feel pain but that’s all the additions. I had to change his age so the story line would make sense and the pain, I thought it would make the story more fun.

Section 1 A boy with no pain  
Izuku’s eyes opened blearily, he checked his surroundings and immediately remembered what happened. He slowly turned his attention to where his mom was she didn’t seem to be to badly hurt. There was only a couple bruises and a bloody cut on her forehead. Then he searched the car, with his eyes, to find Kyarī. He looked down and she was curled up in, the now little, space in front of his legs. Her presence comforted him a little.

Why was there a ussari black bear, they are really rare and don’t really hang out in these parts of japan his head was filled with many questions, he had no answers though. He felt the right embrace of his seatbelt. Izuku trues to unlatch it but, how lucky of him, the seatbelt was stuck. He looked around for something sharp to cut it with.

Then for the first time it occurred to him that his head, to the touch, felt like it always did. The hair was there and there was no stitches or scar tissue. Somebody must have used their quirk to help him. That would explain the very short stay I the hospital. That didn’t matter right now though he needed to get out of the car.

He found a price of the console’s radio screen that seemed sharp enough and started away at the kevlar seatbelt. Eventually is broke and he was free. Then he unclasped his mothers seat belt. Checking her heartbeat along the way, it was stead.

For some reason he felt very weak. His shirt was wet too. What happened? He pulled up his shirt and saw a price of the shattered console sticking out of his side. He decided to leave it there so it would block the bleeding some what. He was worried though he still hadn’t managed to find a way out of the car.

Out of hopeless abandonment he even asked Kyarī if she knew of a way out. In his weakened state he wouldn’t be able to break the glass unless it was already pretty badly broke. Once again it’s just his luck that none of them are. 

Suddenly Kyarī stretched and got up slowly, yawning as she went along. She had a sort of exasperated feel coming off of her. It didn’t make sense to Izuku. Here he was panicking and she is chill. Walking her way elegantly to the back seats she started clawing at the middle and yowling. Izuku took notice to the very obvious guidance she was giving. He got it.

The trunk had a passage that was accessed by pulling down the back seat. Him being slightly smaller than the average 8 year old he could just barely get back there and pop the trunk with the emergency latch. 

Before he knew it he was out and Kyarī was sitting smugly on top of the car. He was shocked that for one Kyarī didn’t run away and two that she knew where to go.  
It was like there was something more to that cat.

He did do anything but stumble to his mothers side of the car and try to open it. Just as before it was jammed shut, but now he had a whole plethora of tools outside. He found three fairly large rocks near where the car was. When he came back Kyarī was now asleep.

His plan was to take one of the large rocks and break the back passenger door, then crawl through that because he already had quite a bit of trouble getting through the small passage to the trunk due to his quite large injury. Once he got in the car he would muster at much strength as possible and break his mothers window, maybe even wake her up in the process. 

He prepared his plan and chose the perfect rock. He chucked it at his target, surprisingly landing perfectly. He grabbed one of the other rocks and broke away and sharp prices that my cut him. He crawled through carefully. Suddenly he was extremely light headed. He looks at his wound and winced. There was blood that soaked his pant legs and half his t-shirt. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t be able to shatter his moms window. Instead the rock would bounce off land badly in his mothers lap. He started roaring words in frustration. 

He couldn’t do anything. That was he worst feeling in the world. He wriggled around the car trying to think of something then stopped when he almost lost consciousness . He needed to patch himself up. They had a small first-aid kit under one of the seats. He reached under him and found a small bag. Looking at the contents he only found a square of gauze the size of his fist and a small amount of bandage wrapping. 

When he was 4 he had gotten stabbed in the hand with a pretty large splinter. That hurt like hell to get out and it wasn’t even as thick as his fingernail, so with his knee found “pain tolerance” he wondered what might happen. He braces himself, he might pass out offer this because of blood loss. there was still a nagging sensation in the back of his head that said it was going to hurt, but he ignored it.

He gripped one of his hands around the jagged piece of hard plastic, his other hand ready with the gauze to plug the bleeding. With one quick motion he jerked out the 3 inches of the console that had been in his abdomen. He staunched the bleed immediately. He was surprised by it, the piece must have flown very fast to cut that deep. 

He carefully grabbed the wrapping while still keeping pressure on it and There he had been “fixed”. It was about this time that his mother started to call his name.

“Izu-Izuku?” His mother sounded confused probably because she didn’t see him in the front seat. 

“I am back here mom I am fine” I glanced down at the sharp console piece that moments before had impaled him guiltily.

“Well if you really think your ok, then what happened?” Inko look ten years older than normal.

“Well there was a bear on th-“

“A bear? Izuku was cut off by his mothers sudden question.

“I know it was odd to me too, but you swerved off the road in order not to hit it, and then ran into this tree. We should get home and out of here.”

Izuku did feel uneasy about being in the wilderness, at night, with no gear or anything. What if that bear cane back.

“Ok, let’s leave then” 

 

“Can you get out?” Izuku wanted to get  
strait to the point so they could go faster. Also he needed to check on Kyarī. 

His mother crawled out the same back passenger window he had used, he then sat down with her outside the wrecked car and told her what happened leaving out the part with him being impaled. She probably wouldn’t see his blood soak clothing until there was more light anyway. Kyarī jumped down onto Izuku’s lap

“What are we going to do?” He asked, “I mean our house is still a couple hour away.”

“Umm...” his mother was clearly thinking of a solution. “We will gather all of our necessary items and call 911” 

In his panic he had completely forgotten about the phones. How could he be so stupid. There was one old phone used for emergencies that was in the glove box, and one that his mother kept on herself.  
Obviously the one it the shattered glove box didn’t make it. Inko pulled out an old, blue flip phone and immediately sighed.

“No cellphone service” she explained to him.

“We shouldn’t go searching around in the wilderness in the dark” Izuku added.

“Then looks like we are going to be doing a little bit of hitch hiking”

Izuku didn’t quite like the idea, they already had a lot of bad luck already, how could it get worse. Izuku slowly got up and stretched, the least he could do was gather his things. He did so grabbing a bag of his and his mothers cloths and Kyarī’s cat bag.

He put them on the soft ground and waited until his mother gave the word.  
————————————————————  
Section 2 Back to the Hospital  
His mother got up clutching at her head. She must have a head ache based on the blood dried on her forehead. She bent down agrabbed her bag and beckoned Izuku to stand. He suspected they were going to go to the road. He stood up and walked with his mother over there, Kyarī in toe.

They sat by the road doubtful anyone would come. For all the praying nothing came for about half an hour.

Izuku hunkered down in distraught. He was almost positive no one would come down the road, it is a pretty remote back way to go.

“We should probably start walking soon” Izuku spoke him and his mothers thoughts aloud. 

Inko was about to reply when the familiar sound of rubber tires on asphalt became noticeable. Izuku also paused any trains of thought that were moving. He hopped Kyarī’s leash for luck.

Izuku’s mother stuck a thumb out just as headlights rounded the corner. The car noticeably slowed at the sight of them, and stopped by them.

A skinny, tall, sickly man sat in the drivers seat alone. His eyes and cheeks were both sunken in as if he hadn’t had sleep or eaten in weeks. His messy blond hair had two strands hanging down at his face. He looked at them and gave what looked to be a smile.

“Well don’t just stand there it’s cold out there!” The stranger was happy and light hearted. 

Izuku and his mother jumped in the car.  
“Are you ok with cats?” Izuku’s mom asked

“Of coarse, I love them!” The stranger replied with the weird smile still. “Here, my name is Toshinori Yagi, what would your’s and the gang’s be?” 

“Oh, I am Inko Midoriya, and this is Izuku and Kyarī.” Izuku’s mother placed a grateful grin on her face.

“What happened? Why were you guys stranded in the dark?” Toshinori was obviously seriously concerned.

Izuku suddenly remembered his bloody t-shirt and pants and pulled his back off the seat. He reached back and sure enough the leather behind him was wet.  
“Oh crap!” Izuku blurted, our loud, not to himself, where everybody could hear.

“Izuku is everything ok?” His mother was concerned. 

“Nothing! Just explain to him what happened” Izuku was nervous, luring to his mother is something he never did.

“Well actually I don’t remember much Izuku how about you tell this move man.” Izuku’s mother always had a way to read him he didn’t know how. This was her way of passively pressuring him into telling he truth.

“O-o-ok” Izuku was shaky, Toshinori was probably at a loss for what was going on. “Well- well we were driving down the road ... “ Izuku told the rest of the story skipping his injury once again. He sighed and finally gave in. “If it’s not to troublesome could you please drop us off at the nearest hospital” Izuku didn’t want to admit the lie fully, he still didn’t want his mother to worry to much.

“I am fine just a little cut and a head ache, and you seem fine as well Izuku why would we need to go to the hospital?” Izuku was now beginning a small cold sweat. He couldn’t do it anymore.

“Mom just trust me, we will talk when we are dropped off where ever we will be going.” Izuku managed to keep his composure, for the time being, “also Mr. Toshinori I am very sorry about your seats, truly”

“It is ok young man, what for I have no idea, but this car needs to be replaced anyway. The nearest hostpital is a little further up, then into the city, we can go there.” Toshinori was a kind soul Izuku could tell.

“Oh no sir just drop us off where ever is not a hassle for you.” Izuku’s mother was also a very kind soul.

“No, I am afraid I cannot turn down someone who needs help, it is no hassle to me if it helps you.” At this point Izuku could feel the mans satisfaction at being able to help them.

“T-thank you” Inko stammered, she was flustered.

“Mom, you don’t need to be worried about people helping you” Izuku said that without thinking, would the man be offended?

“Izuku I see that your quirk started working again.” Inko replied, strong and firm.

“I hate to prying but, what is this about a quirk working again” Toshinori asked apologetically.

“Well about a week ago Izuku was struck on the back of the head, he damaged a part of his brain that made him feel emotions. When he lost those emotions he got the ability to read others, he is still getting the hang of it though. That’s why it works sometimes” Izuku’s mother told the short version of the story, obviously anxious to see what happened to her little boy.

“Oh! I see your still trying to get the hang of your quirk, that is completely normal when your quirk manifests.” The man provided a cheerful explanation “although it is sad what you had to give up in order for yours to appear” He now spoke in Izuku’s direction.

—

The man pulled his car up to the emergency lane in front of the hospital. “Your luck so far has been quite bad, I hope further more it will become better”

He got out of the car and opened the front passenger door. Izuku’s mind started racing anticipation making the adrenaline in his body start to flow. How will his mother react, how will Toshinori react to the blood all over his seats, how was he going to explain to the doctors ... etc. To soon it was his turn to leave the vehicle. The glowing light coming from the doors was emphasizing the rich, dark red all over his clothing and the leather seats. Kyarī started to groan, she was not happy about having to get up again.

Izuku glanced sheepishly up to his mother when a gasp came from above him. His body was achieving, and tired probably from the crash and the blood loss. As he stood his head was light, he clutched onto the car for balance. Kyarī leaped our gracefully. Him and his mother sauntered over to the hospital doors things in hand. Inko pushed the metal and glass doors open with all her strength.

Izuku once again heard a gasp, this time from the receptionist. He was not surprised he was looking down at himself, half of him was dark red with blood.

“I will get you guys in right away!” The receptionist was frantic, fumbling with the phone. 

“Calm yourself you will never get anything done like that.” Izuku’s time was stern, he hoped that would help her a little bit.

He then started to hear gasps from the people in the waiting area, they were definitely shocked Izuku could still stand.  
The receptionist took a deep breath knowing she started the embarrassing uproar. She then calmly took the telephone and called in a nurse with a stretcher.

“I assure you I do not need that.” Izuku said to the poor nurse that tried her hardest to get him on the stretcher. He then proceeded to begin walking only to pass out and fall flat on his face.

This was a familiar scene once again he was being rushed on a stretcher to an emergency room. This time he felt no stinging pain in his forehead before closing his eyes again.

He woke up this time for good, he was familiar with the basic lay out of the hospital room, though he was only in one for about 4 days. He looked to where his mother would be, all he could see was the extremely bright light of the sun peeking through the shades.

He knew that she would be fine, so he did not panic. With the sun up it made him feel a little more proactive. He got up slowly testing his limbs and muscles. With his own self diagnosis he decided it was time to get up. The first thing he noticed was the amount of things around the room, his mother would keep things clean, what happened. 

Now he was starting to worry a bit. Looking out the window he saw the normal scene of behind a hospital, parking lot, cars, and buildings. He look down only to find a police barricade with people standing around.

His luck just keeps getting worse doesn’t it.  
———————————————————-


End file.
